Vs. Golbat
Vs. Golbat is the eighth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 8/3/2014. Story Elise: Face it, Conway. We’re lost. Ian, Sandslash, Elise and Conway are wandering through a forest, Conway looking at a map. Conway: I’m certain that we’re almost in Fuchsia City. It should be not too far away. Elise: You said that hours ago! Can’t Sandslash find our way or something? Ian: Sandslash can sense traps, not cities. Though that would be useful. Elise: Uragh! I’m so tired of being lost in this forest! I want to rest in a Pokémon Center and sleep in a nice warm bed. Conway: Well, fine. We’ll see if we can find someone who can give us directions. Conway looks around, seeing an asian styled mansion. He points towards it. Conway: How about that place? Elise: (Sighs) Fine. Let’s go. The group knocks on the screen door, which slides to the side as they do. Suspicious, they creep inside, the main room empty. There are no other doors leading to other rooms. Elise: What’s going on? It’s empty. Conway: It was bigger on the outside. Perhaps there’s a secret door. Or… Ian: Duck! Ninja stars fly through the air, as Ian pushes Elise down, while Sandslash trips Conway. Ian moves his upper body from side to side, dodging some of the stars. Sandslash repels the others with its claws. The two see nothing from the source, the two tense. Elise starts to stand up, leaning against a wall. The wall pushes in, her falling through and spinning back, as if it never moved. Conway: What happened? Ian: Ambush. Someone doesn’t want us here. Conway: Well, (Standing up.) I suggest we get out of here. Directions are not worth this, right Elise? (He looks around) Elise? She’s gone! Ian: Can’t be too far. Sandslash inspects the walls, pressing against the moving wall. Ian and Conway spot, as they head towards it. Ian stops behind Sandslash, while Conway goes through the door. Conway: You think that she fell through, ah! The floor is slanted, as Conway falls over and slides down the floor. A trap door opens at the base, Conway falling into it. Ian: You think he’d learn by now. To follow Sandslash’s lead. The two go through and slide down the floor on their feet, in control. The trap door opens, as the two jump over it, landing safely on the other side. The two keep going, as ninja stars fly at them. Sandslash repels them with ease, as Janine, a ninja girl in purple appearing. Janine: All trespassers will face the wrath of the Koga Ninjas! You seem to be a competent trainer. Battle me! Go, Venonat! Janine throws the Pokéball, releasing Venonat. Sandslash gets ready to fight, when Ian motions his hand, telling it stand down. Ian: I want to try something new. Bulbasaur! Ian throws the Pokéball, releasing Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Ian: Let’s start! Vine Whip! Bulbasaur uses Vine Whip, Venonat dodging the attack. Janine: Bug Bite! Venonat uses Bug Bite, its fangs glowing as it bites into Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur howls in pain, as it uses its Vines to grab and throw Venonat off. Janine: Stun Spore! Venonat shakes its body, Stun Spore flying at Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur spins its Vines, blowing away the Spore. Venonat uses Bug Bite on the Vine, Bulbasaur recoiling it. Ian: Sleep Powder. Bulbasaur releases Sleep Powder from its bulb, hitting Venonat. Venonat starts swaying, as it falls over, asleep. Bulbasaur uses Tackle, hitting Venonat, defeating it. Janine returns Venonat, bowing to Ian. Janine: You have defeated me. You have proven yourself worthy. Follow me. Janine walks down the hall. Ian: Good job, Bulbasaur. Return. Ian returns Bulbasaur to its Pokéball, as Ian and Sandslash follow Janine. End Scene Ian, Sandslash and Janine arrive in a room deep within the mansion. Koga is standing on the other side of a pit, Elise and Conway tied up. In the pit is a horde of Voltorb, all of them chattering. Ian: What are they? Janine: Voltorb. One touch, and they’ll Self Destruct. Janine then runs along the wall, getting up to the ceiling, then down the other wall to land on the other side with Koga. Koga is watching, waiting with anticipation. Ian: Can’t battle over the pit. Have to get above it. (Looks at Sandslash.) Ready? Sandslash: Slash! Ian backs up, and takes off running, jumping over the pit. Sandslash uses Sandstorm, a whip of sand hitting Ian’s feet, who pushes off the sand. He is launched forward, as he lands on the other side of the pit, rolling out of the landing. Sandslash then uses Rollout, rolling on the wall, its quills digging into the wall, tearing it up as it rolls over. It jumps out, landing next to Ian. Koga: Your skills are impressive. And you possess a determined spirit. I am Koga, Gym Leader of Fuchsia City. Ian: This is the Gym? We were looking for the city. Koga: Yes. We’re on the outskirts of the city. You and your friends were never in any danger. Ian: Alright. Then what are the rules? Koga: Janine? Janine: Yes, sensei. This will be a two-on-two Pokémon battle, where only the challenger can substitute Pokémon. The winner will be the one with Pokémon left standing. And begin! Koga: Venomoth, strike! Koga throws his Pokéball, choosing Venomoth. Venomoth: Veno! Ian: Name sounds similar to Venonat. A Bug type. Go, Charmander! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Charmander. Charmander: Char! Koga: Poison Powder. Venomoth flaps its wings, releasing Poison Powder. Ian: Ember. Charmander uses Ember, burning through part of the powder. However, Charmander is hit by a good portion of it, its body sparking with purple energy. Koga: Let’s see how you handle poison. Now Signal Beam! Venomoth fires Signal Beam, a pink beam of energy, Charmander dodging and running. It then falls to its knee, panting as it sparks from poison, and is hit by Signal Beam. Ian: Ember! Charmander fires Ember, which Venomoth dodges. Ian: An aerial opponent is much trickier to get. Scary Face! Charmander gives a Scary Face, startling Venomoth slightly. Venomoth fires another Signal Beam, as Charmander fires Ember, the two attacks colliding, Signal Beam breaking through. Charmander is hit, and is knocked down. Koga: And now, Gust! Venomoth flaps its wings, Gust hitting Charmander hard. Charmander has a face of determination and uses Fire Spin, breathing a vortex of fire which flies at Venomoth. The Gust knocks Fire Spin back, breaking it. Ian: No! Not after learning a new move. Huh? (Ian smirks.) Charmander, Fire Spin! Charmander grins with understanding, as it breathes Fire Spin, aiming at the ground. It hits the ground, as the vortex shoots upwards, enveloping Venomoth from below. Venomoth’s eyes have X’s on them, as it falls, defeated. Janine: Venomoth is unable to battle. Charmander is the winner! Charmander smiles proudly, as it falls over, defeated. Janine: Due to poison, Charmander is unable to battle as well. Ian: You did great, Charmander. Take a good long rest. Ian returns Charmander to its Pokéball, as does Koga to Venomoth. Koga: Impressive battle. Your will to win resonates in your Pokémon. You have a strong bond with them. But now it shall be put to the test. Golbat, strike! Koga throws his Pokéball, choosing Golbat. Ian: In that case, Sandslash. (Sandslash walks forward, ready to battle.) It’s another Flying Pokémon. This will be a challenge for us. Just what we want. Sandslash: Slash. Koga: Air Cutter! Ian: Sandstorm. Golbat flaps its wings, releasing several blades of air, flying at Sandslash. Sandslash swings its claws, releasing a Sandstorm that knocks the Air Cutter away. The Sandstorm envelops Sandslash, as Golbat flies through, striking Sandslash with Wing Attack. Koga: Nice try, hiding with Sand Veil. But you will not find it too easy to avoid my Golbat. It uses sound waves to track its pray. Super Sonic! Golbat uses Super Sonic, the scream causing Sandslash to hold its ears, walking loopily. Golbat then uses Air Cutter, knocking Sandslash to the ground. Sandslash stands, woozy. Ian: Crush Claw! Koga: Wing Attack! Sandslash starts to swing its glowing claw, when Golbat strikes Sandslash with Wing Attack, too fast to counter. Sandslash takes it, injured. Ian: There has to be something. But where? Ian examines the room, looking for a design flaw. The room is flat, but he then hears buzzing. He looks behind him, seeing the pit with the Voltorb. Koga: Distracted? I shall teach you to keep focused! Sludge Bomb! Golbat spits a Sludge Bomb at Sandslash, who was down on its knees. Ian: Sandslash! Dig! Sandslash Digs into the ground, dodging the Sludge Bomb. The room is quiet, as Koga looks for Sandslash. Koga: You do realize that Dig is a Ground type move, and it has no effect on my Flying type? There is no advantage to using that move. I will only use my attack again when your Pokémon resurfaces. Ian: (Smirking) Rollout. Sandslash breaks out of the ceiling, hitting Golbat from behind. Golbat is knocked to the ground, as Sandslash rolls and turns around, striking Golbat again. Koga: Quickly! Sludge Bomb! Golbat recovers, firing a Sludge Bomb at Sandslash, who takes it as he keeps Rolling. Sandslash’s Rollout strikes Golbat a third time, knocking it out. Koga: (Surprised) How did it know to come out the ceiling? Ian: You said it yourself. We share a strong bond. Koga: Hm. (Koga nods his head.) Janine, free his friends. (Koga walks over to Ian.) For your strength and ingenuity, I present to you, the Soul Badge. Koga gives Ian the Soul Badge. Ian pins it inside his jacket, smiling. Ian: Thanks. Elise and Conway are free, as Elise runs over. Elise: (Panting) Couldn’t you have free us faster? Ian: You needed saving? Janine: You were never in danger. Conway: So, now, how do we get to the city? Koga: Janine will guide you. Ian: Thank you. Main Events *Ian defeats Koga, gaining the Soul Badge. *Charmander learns Fire Spin. *Bulbasaur reveals Sleep Powder. Characters *Ian *Elise *Conway *Janine *Koga Pokémon *Sandslash (Ian's) *Bulbasaur (Ian's) *Charmander (Ian's) *Venonat (Janine's) *Venomoth (Koga's) *Golbat (Koga's) *Voltorb (Koga's) Trivia *This episode continues a running joke for characters not acknowledging Sandslash as it stops before a trap. *Janine appears as Koga's student, as opposed to Aya in the anime. *This is the first time Rollout has been used as a multi-turn move that gets stronger each time. (Dioga beta (talk) 16:22, August 3, 2014 (UTC)) Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles